Mai's Stories
by SoaringGryphonProductions
Summary: Mai Masawi is a Muslim-American from San Francisco, and she earned her way to study abroad for her junior and senior year in Japan. As she starting attending Iwatobi High, she began to face challenges, even in the sport that she loves. Please rate, review, and comment.
1. Chapter 1

**Mai's Stories**

 **Chapter 1: The Secret**

If there is something that you enjoy doing, you do it and you do it because you love it. What you do maybe disapproved by some, but you don't let that stop you. Sometimes it just takes time for them to accept you for who you are. I will admit, I am not the biggest nor am I the fastest, but I have a heart as big as a whale. My name is Mai Masawi.

No, I am not Japanese though my name makes it seem like it. If my hijab was not a big enough clue, I will say it. I am a Muslim, and I was born and raised in America. The thing is I enjoy swimming. When I was little, my parents dropped me off at summer camp, I avoided going into the pool because I didn't want to show myself to all the kids.

One day, a camp counselor came up to me and asked, "Are you afraid to go in the water?" she asked with a hand on her hip, and a smile,

I shook my head, "I really want to, but I can't and...," I paused, and told her the full truth, "I can't swim," I confessed, turning my head away,

"Don't worry," she said back, the counselor looked to be in her early twenties. She was blond with confident blue eyes and a simple ponytail. She looked like someone who did babysitting on the weekends, "tell you what, Mai, we close up the pool at five, I want you to come to the pool at four, and we can work on this together, you in?" she offered,

"It'll be our little secret," she added, I was worried about the day my parents would find out. While the rest of the campers were hiking in the forest, I was being taught how to swim. By the end of my time at camp, I was swimming like a fish. All thanks to one camp counselor. I never forgot my time at camp because it I felt I found myself there.

"You see, you never know what you can do until you try," said the counselor after two weeks of private classes with her,

"Thank you, thank you so very much," I said, happily hugging her around her hips,

The years went by, and I grew up into my teen years. I wear a black hijab and round wire frame glasses everyday at school. I was a straight-A student in advanced placement classes, yeah I'm a geek, and my grades landed me with the opportunity of a lifetime. I was chosen to study abroad in Japan of all places. I saw it as the biggest of chances.

I saw my chance to see the world. I didn't have to hide my swimming gear from my parents. My first swimsuit was one I had borrowed from the camp lost and found, and hid in my backpack when I was picked up by my parents. When I did go swimming, my mom asked me why I smelled funny, I tell her I got splashed by a boy on the swim team.

At the airport in San Francisco, I got hugs from my mom and dad, "Go Mai, go and make us proud," she said in Arabic with a hug,

"Yes mom, I will," I said back in Arabic hugging her back, and boarded the plane bound for Japan,

When I arrived in Japan, I arrived at the dorm I was going to be staying at that was paid for by my high school. If I did bad in my classes, I would be kicked out. It was that simple, and it put a lot of pressure on me. On my first day or school and the weeks that followed, I enjoyed my classes even if I was teased for doing my prayers before class.

"Here we go," I said to myself, not letting the difficulties get in my way. I believe Islam is a religion of peace with a loving and caring God,

There were other things that were difficult. Finding certified Halal food is a challenge, and there is no mosque in this small town. I see the looks the local police give me. I can tell they don't trust me. As time went on, I sent my first report card to my parents. They were very proud. The thing is I don't do well for my parents. I do it because it is fun.

I like to learn. There is no problem in that. I'm not some goody-two shoes showing off my grades. I am sure there are dozens of people out there just like me. After watching the swim team practice one day, I felt now was the time. The next day after classes, I was wearing my swimsuit under my uniform, and I went up to the fence to watch them.

"Umm...excuse me," I said approaching the boys on the swim team, they looked at me like I was from another planet.

I didn't recognize any of the guys as being from my class. On top of my brown tan skin and brown eyes, I think the feeling is sort of mutual in a way. I tried to speak the best Japanese I could since I am still learning, "I'd like to join the team" I said in the best Japanese I could to them. What happened next was something that I would never forget.

They gathered in a circle with their backs to me like they were talking amongst themselves. I scratched the side of my head, wondering what they were talking about. They turned to me, and the captain had his arms crossed. All it took is one word. There are times that words can hurt more than a fist. It was a simple word, a powerful word, "No"


	2. Chapter 2

**Mai's Stories**

 **Chapter 2: Heart**

I am not the biggest nor the fastest, but I know there is one thing I do have. I am only 5'2 and 112lbs, and still I have been called 'fat' at this school. I have been told that I am not fast enough, strong enough or smart enough. In some people, that would cause some hostility to boil up from the surface. For me, it gives me drive, "Oh? Why not?" I asked,

"We don't want your kind here, you don't belong here," said the captain named Makoto,

"And what would my kind be? I see no difference between you and I," I replied, trying to keep myself calm in the face of prejudice,

I know Islamophobia is a problem is some areas of the world, yet this is my first time facing it and it is time to stand strong, "You're lucky to be even let into this school, let alone on campus grounds, if I had my way, I'd have you thrown in jail for trespassing," I chuckled lightly at his threats, "what's so funny?" he asked demanding an answer from me,

"Well, you can't always get what you want, if you'll excuse me, I'm going for a swim," I replied, only for him to block my way,

"Who are you to say I cannot swim here? Last I checked, your middle name is not Allah or Muhammad," I protested,

"It may not be, but I'm the captain of the swim club, what I say goes around here, Hijab, I will only say this once, leave the pool...now," he said getting up in my face. To further add to my defiance to him, I dropped my duffle bag near a swimming lane, and stood my ground. I maybe small, but I am strong and I will always stand up for what is right,

"We share something in common, my answer's the same as yours...no," I replied,

"Why you little...," he growled, until Haruka came up to stop him to my surprise as well, Haruka is in my history class.

"Makoto-kun, stop!" scolded Haruka, "it doesn't have to be this way...I got a better idea," he looked at me and winked, "if she can swim, why don't we let her show us what she can do?" he suggested, the other club members seemed to agree. I was onboard with it too. There had to be an easier way to get used to the new waters around here.

"Are you crazy?! Look at her Haruka-kun...her kind can't swim!" Makoto protested, where did that notion come from?

"You don't know that, Makoto-kun," Haruka fired back, "you can swim, right?" he asked, I nodded stopping myself from saying something stupid,

"Can you give me time to change?" I requested, and I was allowed passage to the lockers. I dropped my bag, and pulled out a swimsuit, swimcap, and goggles. My swimsuit is a Nike Gemstone Fastback in royal blue. I adjusted the straps, and placed my glasses in a case. I put on contacts, and walked out to see the guys, and holding my cap and goggles.

I also have a new Speedo Xtra Life Lycra Electric Shock Super Pro in blue. My favorite color is blue, "Let's see what you can do," said Makoto

I wear a short haircut under my hijab. It makes it easier to put on my swimcap, 'Here we go' I thought to myself while putting on my goggles

After adjusting my cap to a comfortable fit and the bottom of my swimsuit with my first fingers, I was ready for a swim. There is a certain feeling to being at the marshalling line before the start. You think about what you have to do. Is it about speed or conserving energy? You have to keep a balance of both in the water. It's a tough thing to do.

"This is ridiculous," snorted Makoto with pouting arms. I ignored him, and focused down the swimming lane,

"It's five laps, Mai-chan, Ready? Set? and...GO!" Haruka called out, and time seemed to slow down as I dived into the water,

I don't always do the dolphin kick upon entry. I save that for swim meets and competition. These guys want to see what I can do in the water, though I wish their captain could be a little kinder. Then again, things can change. Time seemed to speed up as I broke the surface and began to swim freestyle with a flip-turn and push-off at the end of the wall.

With five laps finished, I got a hand up from Hazuki, one of the other guys, "I think we got us a new swimmer,"

"You were great, really great in the water," said Haruka as I was taking off my cap, Makoto seemed much less approving of my tryout.

"Fine, she can stay...that doesn't make her a part of this club," Makoto walked off seeing that business had been concluded. Should I be mad at him for the way he treated me? No. I am not trying to get at his heart because I know he has one. As subtle as he was in his decision, it will take time for him to get used to things that are different in their eyes.

"What's going on here?" said another female voice, it was Amakata-sensei,

"Oh, we got a new swimmer join us, this is Mai-chan, and she's Muslim," said Haruka as I took off my swimcap. My teacher seemed to know who I am. I turned an eye over at him to ask why my religious background is a label that you can say to other perople? I shouldn't let his somewhat dim statement annoy me. But as some say, it is what it is.


End file.
